VoidEquilibrum
> Enter Name. Your name is ZILYANA RAVNOVESIE. You have a variety of INTERESTS, but most of them die down after you get BORED. However, there are some interests which have persisted, SKETCHING, READING BOOKS and DAYDREAMING among them. DAYDREAMING is actually quite a vague term for the FANTASY ADVENTURES you conjure up in your mind when you have NOTHING TO DO, and you find it IMMENSELY FUN. You love all things OCCULT AND ARCANE, and regularly feature them in your DAYDREAMS. You have thought about joining some LIVE ACTION ROLEPLAYING GROUPS, but there doesn't seem to be someone who will UNDERSTAND how your mind WORKS. You have a serious SCHIZOPRENIC problem. Sometimes you are very CIVIL and UNDERSTANDING, generally very good to HANG AROUND WITH, but in other times you will turn into a TOTAL BACKSTABBER who regularly plays MIND GAMES with those of lower castes. No MESSING with the royals though -- that once got you into SERIOUS TROUBLE. You don't understand HOW OR WHY this happens, and there doesn't seem to be ANYTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT. Thus, you try to be as BALANCED as possible, being the RED VOID BETWEEN BLACK AND WHITE. You have acquired a lot of INTEREST in concepts related to ALIGNMENTS, and therefore declare yourself FIRE aligned. You also have a HABIT of CLASSIFYING everyone you meet into three SYSTEMS that you have INVENTED. Your trollTag is voidEquilibrum and you never make any grammatical mistakes and have no tolerance for profanities. Psht. > Examine Self. What?! I don't think I'm THAT interesting, but ah well. I'll do as you wish. /shrugs You are a troll of 8 sweeps of quite TALL stature, though a bit weirdly proportioned. You DO NOT CARE about your IMAGE at all, though you do make an effort to BE ACCEPTABLE VISUALLY. You have obsessively CUT YOUR HAIR so that it always remains A PARTICULARLY SPIKY STYLE, just the way you like it to be. As for your CLOTHES, you wear whatever happens to be in your WARDROBE. Which is not a lot really, and it usually amounts to a SIMPLE black shirt and slacks. However occasionally you may wear SOMETHING ELSE ALTOGETHER, which may or may not be your LARPING OUTFIT. > Examine Hive. Kinda don't stay at home much. You live FAR AWAY FROM THE CITY, on top of a BARREN PLATEAU named the PLAIN OF WANDERING STARS. There isn't much on it, and you find it quite BORING, so you often stay in YOUR FRIENDS' HOMES instead, or OUTDOORS even. But on the RARE OCCASIONS that you do COME HOME, you make an effort to KEEP TIDY. Which isn't quite easy, because you constantly KNOCK INTO THINGS and BREAK THEM. Gosh, you've FORGOTTEN the PROPER CONDUCT IN HIVES while in your own hive. How USEFUL. > Allocate Strife Specibus. No wait, what? Oh. Specibi? No problem. You take a look at your SPECIBI, and set it to 2xbladeKind. It's always a HASSLE to assemble YOUR WEAPON from the PIECES, but when FULLY ASSEMBLED it makes a really WICKED weapon. The HANDLE has to be attached to the TWIN OBSIDIAN BLADES of your sword, but it seems like you have MISPLACED it. Maybe you've STORED it in your CAPTCHALOGUE. > Examine Fetch Modus. More brain work... Your VISUALIZATION MODUS is more than just WEIRD. It requires intense VISUALIZATION of the object you wish to retrieve, and sometimes you retrieve SOMETHING ELSE ALTOGETHER in the process if you get DISTRACTED. Usually you can ACCOMPLISH the retrieval with little hassle. Hmmm. HANDLE. You SQUINT your eyes and project an IMAGE of that trusty lacquered object into your MIND... and done. You ATTACH the two BLADES to the HANDLE successfully. > Do Something Awesome. BOOYEAH!!!! Leaping to your feet, you twirl your 2xBLADE above your head and do a few SLASHES into an IMAGINARY FOE. A series of INTRICATE SWORD DANCING occur, and you freeze into a DRAMATIC STANCE after the ROUTINE is accomplished. Suddenly your sight flashes RED and a RIFT opens before your very eyes... ... Oh wait. That was one of your lusus' open maw. She's hungry. > Do Something Silly. Oops... /facepalm x2 combo You attempt to FEED your LUSUS. She has three HEADS and thus three PERSONALITIES, making it very hard to deal with her, especially during FEEDING TIME. They have three DIFFERENT DIETS, and refuse to eat anything else. You reluctantly trot up the stairs of your hive, and retrieve three packs of OMINOUS-LOOKING FOOD. You toss it up at Yuan's head, but it hits Yin instead. The disgruntled BLACK head swipes you with her TAIL. > Examine Chumproll. Friends? Hopefully at least one of them is online. /pokes Trollian stellarGlacialis - Ah. Such a weird and unpredictable person, even more so because she is a highblood. The relationship between the two of you is convoluted even by troll standards -- she seems to consider you her Kismesis, but strangely shows some redrom now and then. Her strange obsession with blood isn't helping either, even more so as she constantly depends on you to provide her with sedatives. > Be The Ancestor. You are now the VOID SUMMONER. You work for the highbloods using your highly unique ability of creating portals which suck everything within. Where does the ingested material go? You don't really know, and you don't really care, for that matter. > Examine Trivia. * Zilyana comes from Runescape, where it is the name of a high commander of an army of light-based creatures. Ravnovesie is Russian for balance. * Zilyana's blood colour is exactly between that of Terezi and Vriska's colours, which explains her personality. Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Eon-flamewing